Life After Marriage
by zaynur343
Summary: ini adalah sebuah kisah menceritakan kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata setelah pernikahan. keromantisan telah mengisi kehidupan pernikahan mereka berdua. namun keromantisan mereka berdua harus terganggu sejak mereka pindah di Konoha & Hinata berkuliah di universitas terbaik Konoha yang berisi anak-anak konglomerat. ada orang yang berusaha merebut hati Hinata. akankah Hinata tetap setia?


Life After Marriage

By : Zainur343

Disclimer : Masashi kisimoto

Genre : romance, drama dll.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, typo bertebaran, kaidah kebahasaan asal-asalan dll.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 1: Will you marry me

Seseorang berpakaian kaos merah lengkap dengan celana jeans, tengah menikmati perjalanan panjang menggunakan mobil hitam dari Konoha sampai ke kota aslinya, Uzu sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Sesekali dia memperhatikan suasana di luar mobilnya melalui kaca mobil sambil menghirup udara bebas. Inilah yang dia inginkan udara segar tanpa polusi.

Dia merasa tidak asing dengan jalan ini, lalu dia mengaktifkan kembali smartphonenya dan membuka google maps. Akhirnya rasa penasaran pun menghilang karena dia sudah mengetahui saat ini sudah berada di Jalan Pahlawan, jalan besar terakhir menuju kampung halamannya.

'pantas saja gak asing dengan jalan tadi. Ternyata sudah di Jalan Pahlawan. Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi sampai di kampung halamanku. Aku harus turun sekarang, jika aku turun di depan rumahku pasti akan membuat geger sekampung" batin Naruto.

"Omoi, berhenti sekarang" perintah Naruto.

"Ha" jawab Omoi sambil meminggirkan mobil hitam itu.

Omoi pun mengecek peta di aplikasi Google Maps yang ada di smartphonenya. Dia tau bahwa mereka masih agak jauh dari kampung halaman bosnya. Ya sekitar tiga kilometer dari sini. Omoi sangat penasaran kenapa bosnya menyuruh dia menghentikan mobilnya disini. Apa bosnya ingin minum atau makan.

Omoi pun melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan warung, angkringan, restoran dan sebagainya. Dia pun semakin penasaran dengan alasan yang ingin diketahuinya dari mulut bosnya. Namun dia sadar bahwa dia hanya supir yang tidak pantas terlalu kepo dengan urusan pribadi bosnya.

Tanpa disadari bosnya sudah turun duluan. Dia pun terkejut saat melihat ke belakang, bosnya sudah membuka pintu dan keluar membawa koper. Dia pun gelagapan tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang karena bosnya sudah keluar.

"Maaf bos, karena aku melamun, aku tidak membuka pintu mobil untuk anda" ucap Omoi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tau kau lelah karena menyetir lama. Sekarang kau boleh ke Jakarta atau istirahat dulu dimana pun. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku akan ke Jakarta lagi" ucap bos Omoi.

"Tapi bos jarak dari sini sampai rumah bos masih jauh. Bukankah sebaiknya aku antar dulu bos ke rumah bos"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau sekampung geger karena melihatku turun dengan Supercar berharga ratusan juta. Aku juga mau sekalian jalan-jalan" ucap bos Omoi sambil menutup pintu Supercar miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan" ucap Omoi.

Omoi pun mengaktifkan Supercar milik bosnya dan pergi meninggalkan bosnya sendiri.

Bos Omoi pun berjalan santai sambil menyeret koper yang selalu menemaninya saat di perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir 9 jam lebih.

Saking menikmati udara segar plus pemandangan yang sangat dirindukan, dia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berada di kampung halamannya, hanya beberapa puluh meter dari rumah keluarganya. Kenikmatan laki-laki itu menikmati ketenangannya ketika di pedesaan harus terganggu karena suara orang lokal dari desa ini.

"Naruto, kau Naruto kan? sudah lama tidak melihatmu disini. Kau masih ingat sama aku" Ucap seseorang di belakang laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

Naruto pun sambil membalikkan badannya dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah datar laki-laki seumurannya dengan hiasan wajah datar nan cuek. Setahuku orang paling cuek hanya satu yaitu Sai.

"Kau pasti Sai kan?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hm. Kukira kau tidak mengenaliku. Syukurlah kau mengingatku" ucap Sai.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekat dan berjabat tangan ala jaman now.

"Wajahmu itu makin datar saja kayak aspal hahaha" ucap Naruto.

"Hmmm"

Tiba-tiba didepan Naruto dan di belakang Sai ada seseorang sedang lari menghampiri mereka berdua dan berhenti di dekat mereka.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Woy Sai, kenapa kau berhenti disini. Kita harus cepat ke panti asuhan. Kita harus menghentikan pernikahan Hinata" ucap laki-laki itu.

'pernikahan? Hinata? Jadi Hinata akan menikah. Padahal aku kembali ke sini salah satu tujuannya untuk meminang Hinata. Sepertinya aku terlambat. Nampaknya aku harus ikhlas dengan nasib burukku ini. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua ingin menghentikan pernikahan Hinata? Apa Hinata menikah karena terpaksa? Jika ia siapapun orangnya, apapun kondisinya, apapun rintangannya, akan aku selamatkan Hinata dari pernikahan terpaksa. Hinata hanya milikku. MILIKKU' batin Naruto.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Gara-gara ketemu kau nih. Ayo kita harus cepat ke panti asuhan" ajak Sai.

"Tunggu!! Kenapa kalian ingin menghentikan pernikahan Hinata? Bukankah jika Hinata menikah itu baik?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada agak sedih.

"Naruto bukankah kau sangat mencintai Hinata? kenapa kau mengijinkannya menikah?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya aku masih mencintai dirinya. Namun jika kebahagiaannya dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya" jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan rasa kesal, marah dan sebal. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menghentikan pernikahan Hinata. Namun dia harus gentleman, lapang dada dan tawakal. Jika Hinata adalah jodohnya, pasti tidak akan kemana.

"Jadi dia Naruto, kekasih Hinata. Kau kan kekasihnya, mengapa kau merestui Hinata menikah dengan kakek tua hah??!!" Tanya laki-laki dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa!! Hinata akan menikah dengan kakek tua? Aku tidak tau tentang hal itu. Benarkah itu Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau kan kekasihnya. Kenapa kau tidak tau. Kau..." Ucapan laki-laki itu terpotong dengan ucapan Sai.

"Cukup!! Kalian berhenti bicara!! Biarkan aku yang bicara!! Ini semua salah paham. Naruto selama ini tinggal di Jakarta untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan baru kembali dari Jakarta hari ini, jadi dia tidak tau" ucap Sai.

"Jadi begitu. Maafkan aku ya Naruto karena memarahimu tidak jelas. Aku hanya kasihan kepada Hinata. Orang secantik dan sebaik dia harus menikah dengan kakek tua mata keranjang" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ya aku tau. Dia sangat cantik dan baik. Makannya aku sangat mencintai dirinya. Sai ceritakan padaku kenapa dia mesti menikah dengan kakek tua?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu dimulai satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia menyelamatkan seorang gadis pingsan di dekat panti asuhan dan merawatnya. Gadis itu bernama Tayuya. Setelah sadar, Tayuya menceritakan masa lalu tragisnya. Karena kasihan dan tayuya tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, ibu panti pun menawarkan tinggal di panti asuhan. Setelah tinggal selama seminggu, kebusukan Tayuya pun terungkap, Tayuya sebenarnya hanya menginginkan sertifikat panti asuhan dan menjualnya ke Danzo. Lalu dia kabur entah kemana sambil membawa uang hasil penjualan sertifikat itu" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana nasib panti asuhan setelah sertifikat digadaikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Seminggu sehari yang lalu Danzo datang ke panti asuhan untuk mengusir anak-anak. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha dan merencanakan tanah panti asuhan akan diubah menjadi mall. Awalnya akan diusir, namun karena dia melihat kecantikan Hinata, dia memberikan keringanan. Dia berjanji akan menganggap lunas jika Hinata mau menikahinya. Awalnya Hinata menolak, namun karena nasib memikirkan nasib anak-anak yang akan terlantar dia meminta waktu satu minggu. Kemarin adalah waktu terakhir dan pihak panti asuhan tidak mampu menebus sertifikat tanah. Anak-anak dan ibu panti awalnya akan pergi, namun Hinata mengorbankan dirinya agar anak-anak tidak hidup luntang lantung dijalan" Jawab panjang Sai.

"Sialan. Bangsat. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku pulang lebih awal dan mencegahnya lebih awal" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Tidak ada yang salah. Nasib saja yang buruk. Lupakan semua itu, fokus kita adalah mencegah jangan sampai Hinata menikah dengan kakek tua itu" ucap Sai menenangkan Naruto.

"Ya kau benar. Aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan kakek tua itu. Kau hanya milikku dan yang pantas menikah denganmu Hanya aku" ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara.

"Nah begitu dong. Ayo kita selamatkan Hinata" ajak Sai.

"Ayo" ucap Naruto dan Laki-laki itu.

Sai dan laki-laki itu langsung lari meninggalkan Naruto jalan biasa yang dilalui seseorang untuk sampai ke panti. Namun mereka tidak tau jika ada jalan alternatif yang tiga kali lebih pendek dari jalan biasa itu. Sementara Naruto masih mematung di tempat dengan tangan dikepal.

'Hinata maafkan aku karena terlambat pulang. Ya Tuhan berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuat gadis sebaik Hinata bahagia. Sebaiknya aku menggunakan jalan alternatif yang dulu aku gunakan saat terburu-buru menemui Hinata. Jalan itu sangat singkat daripada jalan biasa yang mutar-mutar dan tiga kali lebih panjang dari jalan alternatif' batin Naruto.

**Depan panti asuhan**

Di sebuah bangunan tidak terlalu luas dan sederhana terdapat mobil yang terparkir di jalan depan gerbang panti asuhan. Di depan mobil putih itu terdapat puluhan preman sedang berdiri tegak dan dibawahnya terdapat sepuluh anak muda terkapar dengan luka dimana-mana

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari jalanku untuk menemui calon istri mudaku. Atau kalian mau anak buahnya yang membuat kalian pergi dari jalanku?" Tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan menyingkir dari sini. Kami akan menghalanginya membawa paksa Hinata" ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Danzo yang mewakili para pemuda itu

"Jadi itu keputusan kalian. Baiklah, anak buahku singkirkan mereka dari jalanku!!" Perintah Danzo.

Anak buahnya pun menurutinya. Namun saat akan menyingkirkan para pemuda itu tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Tunggu. Jangan pukuli mereka. Aku akan ke luar sekarang. Danzo kau hentikan anak buahnya" ucap seorang gadis berpakaian pengantin keluar dari pintu panti asuhan diseret seorang laki-laki seumurannya.

Naruhina Love Story'

**Flashback**

**Panti asuhan**

Di jam 8 panti asuhan 'Cahaya Kebahagiaan' mendapat tamu dadakan berupa dua orang wanita membawa berbagai macam make up dan gaun pengantin. Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah dibayar untuk menghias Hinata agar cantik di hari pernikahannya. Mereka pun diterima dengan baik dan diarahkan menuju kamar Hinata.

Hinata pun menuruti kedua orang itu untuk di make up di kamarnya. Hinata di make up selama sejam. Ibu panti ke kamar Hinata untuk menenangkan pikiran Hinata sekaligus membujuknya agar tidak jadi menikah dengan kakek tua itu. Meskipun dia bukan ibu kandung Hinata, dia tidak rela jika Hinata harus menikah dengan kakek tua itu karena kecerobohan dirinya mempercayai orang lain dengan begitu mudah.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Hinata lakukan dibuka oleh ibu panti. Penghuni yang berasal di kamar itu langsung menolehkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mba apakah make up-nya masih lama?" Tanya ibu panti.

"Sudah selesai ibu panti. Silahkan jika ingin mengobrol dengan nona Hinata. Kami permisi dulu. Ucap salah satu perias wajah itu.

Semua make up yang digunakan untuk merias wajah Hinata agar cantik pun dirapikan. Mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam tapi hatinya sedang berkecamuk sedangkan ibu panti kasihan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata" ucap ibu panti sambil berlari ingin memeluk Hinata, putri kesayangannya untuk terakhir kali.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks" tangis Hinata pecah dibawa pelukan ibu panti.

"Sudah sudah. Jika kau tidak ingin menikah. Batalkan saja" bujuk ibu panti sambil mengelus rambut panjang Hinata.

"Jika aku batalkan, bagaimana nasib anak-anak di panti ini. Mau tinggal dimana mereka?" Tanya Hinata sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Di jalanan mungkin. Atau aku pindahkan mereka di panti asuhan lain" jawab Ibu panti.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak tinggal di jalanan atau dipindahkan ke panti asuhan lain. Aku tau ibu panti sangat menyayangi kami semua dan menganggap kami seperti anak kandungmu sendiri. Buktinya ibu panti rela menghabiskan waktu dan uang untuk kami semua. Anak-anak pun tidak akan setuju jika harus pindah ke panti asuhan lain. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan disini. Mereka akan canggung di rumah barunya" jelas Hinata.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada melihatmu menikah dengan seorang kakek tua beristri tiga. Lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikannya" tawar ibu panti.

"Sudahlah ibu panti. Sudah banyak ibu panti melakukan pengorbanan demi aku dan yang lainnya. Sekarang giliran aku yang melakukan pengorbanan untuk panti ini" ucap Hinata sambil menangis lagi.

POV ibu panti

Air mata ibu panti langsung keluar tatkala mendengar pernyataan dari putri kesayangannya itu. Dia tidak rela putri yang diasuhnya sejak kecil harus berkorban karena kecerobohan dirinya.

Hinata kecil

Ya. Aku baru ingat. Masih ada cara untuk membujuk Hinata membatalkan pernikahannya. Ya Naruto. Orang yang dicintainya sekaligus kekasihnya sejak kecil. Mereka berdua juga pernah berjanji untuk menikah ketika sudah dewasa. Aku harus memanfaatkan itu untuk membujuk Hinata membatalkan pernikahannya.

POV ibu panti END

"Hinata bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Apa kau akan mengingkarinya. Naruto pasti marah besar dan tidak terima kau menikah dengan kakek tua itu" Tanya ibu panti.

"Ya aku sudah memikirkannya. Setelah dia kembali aku akan menceritakan se..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau menceritakan apa Hinata" tanya seorang laki-laki seumuran Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata langsung kaget melihat laki-laki yang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengganggu percakapan mereka berdua. Bukannya marah dia malah senang, sangat senang laki-laki itu datang. Laki-laki yang dicintainya datang. Pangeran impiannya datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari pernikahan paksa ini. Hinata langsung refleks berlari ke tempat Naruto dan memeluknya seberat mungkin takut jika Naruto akan pergi lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan kakek tua itu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata. Hinata yang sedang menikmati pelukan yang sangat diinginkan olehnya, langsung melepas pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tau kau melakukan ini demi anak-anak di panti asuhan ini. Tapi jangan kau korbankan kebahagiaanmu" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke sakunya.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak ini. Mau tinggal dimana anak-anak ini jika kami pergi dari sini" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian semua tinggal di jalanan" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Tapi..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena mulutnya disumpal oleh mulut Naruto. Ciuman? Mereka berdua ciuman. First kiss Hinata diambil oleh Naruto. Hinata sangat bahagia dengan hal itu. Lalu Naruto berusaha mendekatkan wajah Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmphh...mmphh...mmphh Josh hahh hahh"

Mereka berdua saling berciuman dengan penuh cinta, bukan karena nafsu. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang itu harus berhenti karena pasokan oksigen mereka berdua sudah mau habis. Mereka berdua pun saling memandangi wajah ganteng dan cantik dengan penuh rasa cinta yang sangat kuat. Suara tepuk tangan membuat mereka sadar masih ada makhluk hidup tepatnya manusia di ruangan itu. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah sang pembuat suara itu.

"Mesra-mesranya nanti saja. Bagaimana kau tau Hinata akan menikah? bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa tinggal disini?" ucap ibu panti menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tadi pagi aku baru pulang, lalu bertemu dengan Sai. Dia yang menceritakan tentang kau yang ingin menikah. Awalnya aku marah, tapi Sai menjelaskan alasan mengenai kau menikah. Aku pun tak jadi marah" ucap Naruto.

"Kalian nanti juga tau. Tapi kalian harus percaya semua yang kulakukan nanti untuk kebaikan panti ini. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihku sekaligus calon istriku menikah dengan kakek tua" Lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus wajah cantik Hinata.

'Calon istri? Dia bilang calon istri? Apa ini lamaran tidak langsung dari Naruto-kun? Kalau begitu kyaaa' batin Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Hyaaaaaa

Serang mereka!

Aaarrggghh

Teriakan-teriakan dari depan panti asuhan masih terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar Hinata. Hinata dan ibu panti penasaran dengan teriakan kesakitan yang didengar tidak jauh dari kamar Hinata.

"Suara siapa itu? Kau tau Naruto?" tanya ibu panti.

"Itu pasti suara teriakan mereka. Mereka pasti tidak kuat menahan anak buah kakek tua itu" ucap Naruto.

"Mereka siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Para pemuda di kampung ini berkumpul di depan pintu panti asuhan ini untuk mencegahnya masuk membawa kau Hinata. Sepertinya mereka tidak kuat menahan anak buah kakek tua itu" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Seharusnya mereka menyingkir saja. Dari teriakannya, sepertinya mereka kesakitan. Ini semua salahku" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu Hinata. Mereka tulus ingin menyelamatkanmu dari cengkeraman kakek tua itu. Hanya saja caranya yang salah. Sudahlah lupakan semua itu. Lebih baik kita keluar menghentikan pertarungan mereka!!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeret tangan kiri Hinata.

**flashback End**

Naruhina Love Story

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Danzo.

"Hmm. Aku kau tidak perlu tau. Yang perlu kau ingat aku adalah jodoh Hinata. Jadi kau jangan mimpi akan menikahi Hinata" ucap laki-laki yang menyeret Hinata.

"Naruto cepat sekali kau sampai di panti asuhan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari panti asuhan sambil menyeret Hinata dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"Aku menggunakan jalan pintas untuk sampai kesini" Jawab Naruto.

"Jalan pintas? Apa ada?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu ada. Ya kan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ooh. Boleh aku tau dimana jalan pintas itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Kau tidak boleh tau. Ini adalah rahasiaku dengan Hinata. Ya kan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kasih tau saja Naru-kun!!" Perintah Hinata. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Naru-kun" ucap Hinata dengan nada manja.

"Cukup!! Hinata kau bermesra-mesraan dengan laki-laki lain didepan aku calon suamimu. Dasar wanita jalang!" Teriak Danzo.

"Aku bukan calon istrimu. Jadi jangan sebut aku jalang!! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kakek tua yang tadi berteriak.

"Apa!! Kau. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang juga kalian pergi dari sini beserta anak-anak itu. Pergi dari tanahku!!" Perintah Danzo.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi. Ayo Naruto, Hinata!!" ucap ibu panti saat keluar dari panti asuhan.

"Tunggu ibu panti. Kenapa kita pergi? Seharusnya kakek tua itu yang pergi. Ibu panti, katakan yang sejujurnya, berapa uang yang diminta untuk mengambil kembali sertifikat tanah bangunan ini" tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke ibu panti.

"Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau mau membayarnya?" Tanya ibu panti.

"Katakan saja ibu panti!"

"Mereka meminta 30 juta. Kau pasti tidak bisa membayarnya. Jika kau mempunyai uang itu, kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Uangmu simpan saja untuk keperluanmu atau kau gunakan untuk menikahi Hinata"

"Hanya 30 juta" ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Baiklah akan aku bayar sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak membawa uang cash sebanyak itu, aku akan membayarnya melalui rekening. Sebutkan nomor rekeningmu!" Lanjut ucapan Naruto sambil menghampiri Danzo dan mengambil smartphonenya dari sakunya dan mengaktifkannya.

"Bocah jangan berbicara omong kosong. Jika aku membatalkan proyekku ini, aku akan rugi besar" jawab Danzo.

"Kakek tua, aku tidak suka berbelit-belit jika sedang berbisnis. Sebutkan berapa yang kau mau!!" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam kakek tua itu.

"Woy bocah. Biskuit sudah menolak tawaranmu. kenapa kau terus memaksanya? Kau pergi dari sini atau aku sendiri yang mengusirnya secara paksa?" Ucap salah satu anak buah Danzo sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bertindak. Kau kembali ke tempat asalmu" perintah Danzo kepada anak buahnya yang akan menghampirinya.

"Berapa tawaranmu?" Lanjut tanya Danzo.

"50 juta" tawar Naruto.

" Kau pikir proyek ini kecil-kecilan bocah" tanya Danzo.

"100 juta" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari kakek tua itu, Naruto malah menawar dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak.

Namun Danzo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia menolaknya.

"500 juta"

Danzo masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"1 miliar"

"Kau yakin bocah dengan tawaranmu? Ini bukan jumlah yang kecil kau tau" tanya Danzo.

"Hmm. Sebutkan nomer rekeningmu!!" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. xxxxxxxxxx"

"Ok akan aku kirimkan sekarang juga!!" Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun. Jangan kirim uang itu. Lebih baik uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Naruto-kun atau keluarga Naruto-kun atau untuk... Emm untuk modal nikahi aku" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan kedua jari tangannya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tenang Hinata. Aku masih mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan modal menikahimu. Jika uangku habis, aku bisa mencarinya kembali" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan smartphonenya kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menghentikan tindakannya tadi.

"Kakek tua, sekarang kau cek rekeningmu. Pasti sudah nambah.

Dengan cepatnya Danzo langsung memeriksa rekeningnya lewat smartphonenya dan menemukan jika jumlah uang di rekeningnya sudah bertambah menjadi 1 miliar. Dia sangat senang, karena dengan uang ini, dipastikan perusahaannya tidak akan bangkrut. Namun dia masih penasaran dengan identitas pemuda dihadapannya.

'siapa sebenarnya dia? Orang semuda dia sudah mempunyai duit satu miliar atau pun lebih. Pasti pemuda ini bukan orang biasa, mungkin anak konglomerat. Aku harus bersikap lebih hati-hati didepan dia. Jika dia benar anak konglomerat dan dia dendam. Perusahaannya akan tergoncang. Sepertinya aku harus menunda rencanamu untuk menambah istri. Jika keuangan perusahaanku sudah stabil, maka aku akan wujudkan rencanamu untuk menikahi gadis muda' batin Danzo dengan pikiran super liciknya.

"Sudah masuk uangnya kakek tua?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm. Aku tidak jadi menikah. Semuanya kita kembali" perintah Danzo ke anak buahnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan diikuti anak buahnya. Saat Danzo akan masuk mobil, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!! Sebelum kau pergi, kau ingat perkataanku. Aku ingin besok sertifikat tanah bangunan ini berada di tanganku atau ibu panti. Jika lusa aku mengetahui sertifikat tanah ini belum dipegang oleh ibu panti. Kau akan tau akibat sudah membuat marah seorang Naruto. Hanya itu, kau sekarang boleh pergi!!" Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm" jawab Danzo.

Danzo langsung masuk ke mobil dan langsung pergi dengan mobilnya diikuti mobil anak buahnya.

"Naruto-kun" teriak Hinata sambil berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Saat sudah dipeluknya, Naruto berputar dengan Hinata yang diangkatnya. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa dengan gembiranya dan berpelukan kembali.

"Naruto-kun arigato sudah membuat anak-anak tidak tinggal di jalanan" ucap Hinata yang masih memeluk Naruto.

"Tidak usah terima kasih. Aku juga menganggap panti ini sebagai rumah keduaku dan anak-anak disini sebagai adik-adikku" ucap Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang lengan Hinata dan menjauhkan tubuh Hinata darinya. Kedua tangan itu dengan sigap memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hinata kau tau selama aku di Jakarta, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tidak ada hari tanpa merindukanmu. Kaulah cahaya kehidupanku. Jadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi ya. Ingat Hinata, kau hanya milikku. Milik Naruto" ucap Naruto.

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba mulutnya langsung disumpal oleh mulut Naruto. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati mulutnya yang sudah diobrak-abrik oleh calon suaminya. Karena kehabisan nafas mereka menghentikan ciumannya lalu saling memandangi satu sama lain.

Sementara itu orang-orang yang berada di sana pada terkejut, para ibu dengan sigapnya menutupi mata anaknya agar tidak melihat adegan yang tidak pantas dilihat pada usianya.

"Naruto, Hinata kalau ingin mesra-mesraan lihat dulu dong kondisi tempatnya. Apa kau ingin meracuni anak-anak di kampung ini dengan adegan yang tidak pantas ditonton diusianya" ucap Sai.

"Betul tuh" ucap serempak para ibu yang kesal dengan ulah mereka.

"Maaf yah aku tadi refleks hehehe"

"Naru-kun jika kau ingin lagi, di dalam panti asuhan saja. Disini banyak orang yang melihatnya, aku malu" ucap Hinata dengan nada manja dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ok. Tapi aku menginginkan seluruh tubuhmu dan jiwamu"

"Aku akan menyerahkan semua yang aku punya untuk Naruto-kun. Tapi kita harus sah dulu. Kalau tidak kita berdua akan melakukan dosa besar"

"Ya aku tau. Semuanya tolong diam!! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" teriak Naruto.

Kebisingan yang terjadi disana langsung menghilang. Mereka ingin tau apa yang ingin pemuda itu katakan. Tangan kiri Naruto langsung merogoh sesuatu di sakunya dan mengambilnya. Lalu Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok sambil memegang tangan kanan Hinata.

"Hinata sudah sejak lama aku mencintaimu dan kau tau itu. Sampai sekarang aku juga masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, membuatmu selalu tertawa dan melihatmu selalu disisiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku sampai kita tua. Will you marry me?" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka kotak cincin di tangan kirinya

Wowww

Itu cincin kan?

Romantisnya

Itu baru pria idaman, melamar di depan banyak orang

Begitulah tanggapan masyarakat kampung itu mengenai lamaran dadakan Naruto. Hinata juga sangat terkejut sekaligus senang sekali dilamar Naruto. Hal yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Terima, terima, terima, terima, terima, terima, terima, terima, terima, terima, terima

Teriak orang-orang disana

"Naru-kun berdiri!!" Ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk berdiri. Naruto langsung berdiri karena paksaan Hinata.

"Naru-kun, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku juga sangat ingin menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Aku mau menjadi istrimu" ucap Hinata dihiasi rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Cincin yang ada di kotak cincin langsung dicabut dan dipakaikan ke jari manis Hinata. Hinata sendiri sangat senang dan rasanya ingin pingsan, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin merusak suasana romantis ini. Akhirnya akhirnya cincin berlian telah terpakai di jari manis Hinata. Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat sekali

Waaaahhh romantis sekali

Mantap bro

Aku juga ingin dilamar seperti Hinata

Aku iri sekali padamu Hinata

Itulah teriakan gaje dari orang-orang sekitar sedangkan orang yang sedang dibicarakan malah sedang enak-enaknya berpelukan dengan erat.

Tolong komentar untuk ceritaku yang ini, kritik juga boleh. cerita ini juga aku publikasikan di akun wattpad gue yang bernama Zainur343. semoga terhibur.


End file.
